Peter Parker and the Unforgettable Field Trip
by R.Halliwell-Parker
Summary: Peter Parker's excitement upon hearing of the field trip is soon replaced by a feeling of dread when he discovers that the trip is to Stark Industries. Set after Spider-Man homecoming. Infinity War hasn't happened yet. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:**

 _I've seen a couple of these kinds of stories and decided to try. This is set around 6 months after Homecoming but the ending doesn't happen cause I don't want May to know and she's not that stupid to believe that it's a costume. Moving day did happen but the tower is now Stark Industries only. All of Tony's and Avengers things were moved upstate. This is my first story it will probably only be 2 maybe 3 chapters. I hope you enjoy, constructive criticism is welcome. I don't own Marvel as much as I wish but they own me and I do love Marvel and Tom Holland with all my heart. Enjoooooooooyyyy!_

 ** _NEWER NOTES 04/05/2019:_**

I have decided to go through this story and attempt to fix it. I am so sorry to anyone who read this story because I clearly did not know paragraphs existed. It's still not perfect but it's definitely better and hopefully someone can enjoy it.

...

Peter Parker sighed. After hearing of their upcoming field trip, he was beyond excited, after a crazy school year he was finally back at his position as one Midtown's brightest all while being Spiderman so a field trip sounded great. This joy was soon crushed by a feeling of impending doom when the teacher excitedly revealed: "I've got a tour at Stark Industries."

Ned's eyes looked like a child's on Christmas in fact almost the entire classes looked like that too. You might be wondering why Peter would be dreading this, well everyone in this class knew about Peter's 'internship' at Stark Industries and some people (cough Flash cough) couldn't wait to prove him wrong. Though Peter technically had an internship he had only been in Stark Towers a couple of times so the staff might not recognise him. Peter did actually have an internship never you fear but it was slightly different from any other interns job because his main work was being Queens' webslinger.

After the Vulture incident, Tony invited Peter upstate to the Avengers' facility one Saturday and after seeing Peter's fascination with Tony's lab they had agreed every Saturday providing it was ok with May and Peter had his homework done, he could visit for the day. This had been happening for almost 6 months. The first couple months Tony had left Peter run wild working on web fluid and building robots for Robotics Lab in school but curiosity got the best of Tony and soon he began to pop his head in to ask what Peter was doing. This soon turned to Tony building far cooler robots beside Peter, to Tony showing his Suits, to Tony and Peter working together on random projects. Peter was brought back to Earth by the shrill sound of the bell signalling the end of school.

"Don't forget to get permission slips signed for Friday. Remember no slip, no trip," the teacher shouted above the noise of students scrambling towards the exit.

"What do I do Ned," Peter groaned.

"About what?" Ned asked.

"The trip! You know the one we just got told about," Peter said pointing at the classroom door. "Oh that I dunno"

"Seriously, that's all you have to say," Peter called after Ned who had begun to walk away.

Peter arrived back at the apartment and was itching to get into his suit but suppressing the urge he went to his room to do his homework. All the time Peter's mind was trying to think of a way out of the trip, perhaps he would forget the permission slip or maybe he would be too sick to make the trip. Peter finished his homework, heated some leftovers for his dinner and put a note with the permission slip.

 _'Hey May, gone to Ned's be back later. Had some leftovers from the fridge. Pls sign slip for trip._

 _Peter_ '

Peter came to the conclusion that Flash couldn't prove that Peter had been lying FRIDAY (Mr Stark's AI) would recognise him, he had the official ID that gave him access to every area and someone at the tower was bound to know him. With this still playing on his mind, he climbed through the window while pulling his mask over his face and jumping ready for his evening as Spider-Man.

The rest of the week went quick maybe too quick.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter woke up to the sound of May in the kitchen and the smell of pancakes in his nose. He slowly got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen.

"Morning May," he said sounding exhausted.

"Morning Sweetie, how did you sleep?" she replied in a voice far too cheerful for this hour of the morning.

"Alright, wish I could have another hour"

"Life isn't always fair" May smiled. Peter ate his pancakes quietly as his Aunt rushed around getting ready for work "I've got to get going, enjoy the trip," May said and kissed Peter's forehead before leaving.

The bus was waiting outside the school when Peter Parker arrived.

"On time for once Peter," Mr Harrington joked while ticking his name off the list. Ned had saved a seat for Peter and the two spent the bus ride debating who was the best Star Wars droid until an obnoxious noise came from behind them

"Parker...Parker!"

"Ignore him," Ned whispered to Peter.

"Don't I always," Peter replied rolling his eyes. That's when the paper ball throwing started and there's only so many paper balls a man (or boy) can take. "What do you want Flash?" Peter snapped.

"This is the last chance to admit your lying. If you admit it we might even forgive you," Flash replied with a fake sweet voice. Peter turned back around and continued his discussion with Ned.

The bus journey felt as though it only lasted 2 minutes. The building they arrived at seemed as though it kept going up forever.

"We're here," announced the teacher as if the huge tower wasn't an indication of their arrival. The group left the bus like it was on fire and made their way towards the main lobby.

"Hello my name's Kelly and I'll be your tour guide today, this is the front desk and that's the main receptionist Mandy. Everyone has to take a security badge, please don't lose them." The group grabbed the badges, attached them to the tops and waited for Kelly to start the tour. "This here is Happy Hogan head of security at Stark Industries, make sure he can see your badges" she said with a huge and most likely fake smile. Peter's heart stopped and he looked toward where Happy was standing, Happy saw Peter and looked directly into Peter's soul or it felt like that. Peter discreetly shook his head to try and tell Happy to leave him alone not that he cared, Happy half-waved to the group and left leaving Peter breathing a sigh of relief.

The tour was amazing Peter didn't really know what went on in the tower and made a mental note to ask Mr Stark about the inner workings of the tower tomorrow when he visited upstate. They passed by an official looking office that was filled with people sitting around a large table.

"This is the Stark Industries board of directors as you can see there is a meeting on so be quiet." The room was filled with old men in suits with a few exceptions, Peter clearly saw the red hair of Pepper Potts. His eyes continued to skim the room until they fell on Tony Stark, ' _wait, Tony's here, oh crap'_ Peter thought while moving to the opposite side of Ned to hide.

"Come along, there's a lot more to see," Kelly reminded.

They continued walking and Peter felt a slight buzz in his pocket. He glanced at the message,

Tony: Wow your terrible at hide 'n' seek.

Peter: You saw that?

T: Are you afraid that I'll embarrass you in front of everyone?

P: Yes pls don't embarrass me pretend I'm not here

T: Ouch I'm hurt I'm wounded

P: not sorry

T: I'll get my revenge

"Peter pay attention to the tour," Mr Harrington scolded.

"Sorry sir," Peter replied sliding his phone back into his pocket.

"We will now make our way to the food court where you can have some food and we will then resume the tour," Kelly said cheerful as ever. Kelly turned the corner but came to a halt, she turned white as a sheet "Mr... Mr Stark," she stuttered

"Why hello there Kelly hope this group is learning loads," Tony said with a smirk. Peter knew that Tony was up to no good.

"Of course Sir, just heading to lunch," she said the colour after returning to her face. Kelly began to lead the group away when Flash had to open his mouth.

"Mr Stark, do you know a Peter Parker?" Flash asked an evil grin on his face.

"Who," replied Tony and smirked at Peter.. Peter felt the colour leave his face, he understood Mr Stark didn't mean any harm and thought of this as a joke that would annoy Peter but in reality it was much worse this would destroy the tiny bit of reputation he had left. Mr Stark had gotten his revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

The world had stopped forever or that's how it felt, when Peter snapped out of his daze he was in the food court, he didn't have much of an appetite.

"Are you ok Peter?" Ned asked.

"How can I be? Flash is never gonna let this go!" Peter whispered.

"I'm sure he didn't mean any harm," Ned said in an attempt to comfort Peter. Peter looked at his phone which had a message from Mr Stark.

T: Hope I didn't embarrass you too much kid haha

Peter ignored the message and spoke to Ned, "I know he didn't mean anything but Mr Stark doesn't get it. He didn't know that I have to deal with Flash plus he's a billionaire, he was probably popular in high school the kind that throws parties that we wouldn't get invited to, that internship was the one thing I had, I don't have a fancy car like Flash or a huge group of friends like Liz Allen which blowing her off at homecoming doesn't help my case. All I have is you, MJ, May and that internship. That internship made me someone, now nobody is ever gonna believe anything I say." They sat in silence. Peter wasn't in the mood for a conversation.

The silence ended by Mr. Harrington's voice, "Mr Parker, can I have a word?" ' _Mr Parker?'_ Peter thought and knew that it was not good.

"Peter as a result of this lie coming to light I'll have to report it to the principal. Our school's reputation could be ruined by something like this and not only that but you lied to me and all of your peers, you're off the decathlon team until further notice," Mr Harrington who was usually so friendly said rather cold.

"Sir, no you can't do that please I'm begging you," Peter pleaded.

"You've given me no choice," Mr Harrington said dismissing Peter.

"What was that about," Ned asked.

"I'm off the decathlon team," Peter replied holding back tears and looked at his phone again. The message on the screen made him want to throw his phone across the room.

"He can't do that," Ned exclaimed.

"He can and he did, just let it go." Out of the corner of his eye Peter spotted Mr. Stark enter with Pepper right beside him. Tony gave a kind smile to the kid but Peter scowled and turned away, getting a confused response from Tony.

"Penis Parker," Flash said his voice dripping with glee. "I think we all deserve an apology for all the atrocious lies you've told us, at least not everyone was fooled by the innocent look of you."

"Leave me alone Flash," Peter replied.

"I suggest you leave now Leeds while you have a chance before Parker drags your pathetic name through the ground," Flash spat the words out. Peter stood angrily.

"Leave Ned out of this."

"Or what you'll hurt me, I think you're in enough trouble as it is. You're a nobody, a loser, a liar and your friend there is just pathetic and weird." Peter wanted to hit Flash in his smug face but he couldn't fight Flash. Peter could kill him if he hit a little too hard but he was just so mad at Flash, at Mr Harrington, at Mr Stark.

"I was wondering what your obsession is with me and this internship."

"Fake internship," Flash interrupted.

Peter continued, "Nobody even cared that much about it apart from you. Why is that? I think you're jealous."

"Jealous of a pathetic liar, good one," he laughed.

"Think about it, I get better grades, I'm one of the first choices for the decathlon team and then I got an internship with The Tony Stark."

"Shut your mouth you little freak, I'm a million times better than you," Flash said through gritted teeth. He was getting mad but Peter didn't care he was fed up with the way Flash treated him and his friends.

"You think money makes you special or important, it doesn't. You're desperate to prove yourself to anyone who will listen, to prove you're something special." Peter stopped before he said more and immediately wanted to take it back.

Peter started to walk away but his conscience kicked in and he turned back to apologise to Flash just in time to get knocked off his feet by an angry Flash who had run at him. Peter wasn't ready and his spider powers failed him as he fell backwards hitting his head off the the table as he went. Peter could feel the blood dripping down his neck. He heard shouts in the background and saw Flash above him aiming a punch but Peter rolled out of the way. Peter grabbed Flash's arms and pinned him to the floor. "Stop," Peter said as his head pounded. He let go of Flash and took a breath. Flash clearly was not done and punched Peter's stomach. Peter doubled up and fell to the floor. Flash was about to go for another punch. The world was spinning and Mr Harrington and some other people finally tore Flash off of Peter, while being dragged away Flash decided to give Peter one kick to finish it. Peter wouldn't have expected to have been hurt by Flash but Flash clearly had a lot of anger, he supposed that he was partly to blame. Peter pulled himself up using the side of the table, the world was spinning faster every moment and his head hurt. He touched where his head had hit the table and when he looked at the hand the fingers had blood on them. His stomach started to turn and the world blurred. He noticed his legs becoming jelly but before he could say anything he feels himself falling, he hears some shouts and prepares to hit the floor but he stops.

"Peter," he heard from Mr Stark. "Peter, can you hear me?" Peter tried to respond but no words came out.

"Stay awake kid," Tony said softly. Peter tried to hold his eyes upon but he's just so tired.


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't take long for Peter to wake up, enhanced healing and all but he had one hell of a headache when he did. He tried to open his eyes but he shut them immediately the bright white lights burning his eyes.

"Sorry kid," whispered Tony clearly after remembering the senses dialled to 11 thing, he turned off the lights before sitting back next to the bed.

"Where am I? " Peter asked sounding slightly tipsy.

"Hospital wing, concussion and some bruising." Mr Stark replied, "Wanna tell me what the hell happened?"

Peter said nothing.

"How did he even get a punch in? Don't you have that Spidey-sense thing?"

"It doesn't always work and if I fought him I could've really hurt him. I'm really sorry Mr Stark."

"What? Don't be sorry, has this happened before?"

"No, he's never gotten physical it's always just been names and insults. It was my fault anyway," Peter sighed.

"Peter, how on Earth is a guy kicking the crap out of you your fault?"

"He said some things, I said some things that weren't cool and then he punched me. I just got angry."

"Tell me exactly what happened," Tony demanded and Peter wasn't in the mood to fight so he filled in Tony on all the details of the trip from the dread on Monday morning to the fight with Flash. "So this is my fault," Tony said after a moment of silence.

"No! It's not."

"I'm so sorry kid. I was only messing with you."

"How could you have known what would happen, nothing like this probably ever happened to you."

"I wasn't always as cool as I am now, turns out being Howard Stark's son isn't much fun. I gained a lot popularity after completing a dare to hack the pentagon though.."

"You did WHAT?"

"That's a story for another day Peter, I gotta go your aunt will be here soon and she is not happy. She can be quite scary."

"Thanks Mr Stark."

"For what?"

Peter thought for a moment, "Catching me," he replied.

"Anytime." Tony smiled and pulled Peter into a hug before he left. Peter lay there shocked THE TONY STARK just hugged HIM. He reached for his phone and saw dozens of texts from Ned as well as from others in his school. He quickly replied to Ned to stop his worrying and sat waiting for May and Tony to return.

Next Saturday morning Peter and May spend the day on the couch talking. They were talking about the meeting before school on Monday with Flash and his parents to talk about the incident and discipline. Peter said that he'd admit the harsh (but true) words he had told Flash and make an apology. Peter was pretty sure he wouldn't get suspended because he didn't start it maybe some detention. Peter being Peter spent the weekend worrying about it.

That afternoon just like every Saturday he headed upstate and was greeted by a cheerful Tony in the lab.

"Hey spider-boy, how you doing today?" Peter and Tony were working on some upgrades for Peter's suit.

"Are you going to tell me about hacking the pentagon?" Peter raised an eyebrow towards Tony. Mr Stark grinned and started the story.

After the work was finished, Peter was about to leave when Tony shouted after him.

"Not so fast, change of plan. Pick a movie. I've ordered pizza hope pineapple is ok."

"Eww pineapple on pizza."

"Well you can pick it off or I'll eat it all by myself and you can starve." While Peter was browsing through movies he quickly texted Ned.

P: _I'm watch a movie with Iron Man._

Needless to say Ned was excited so was Peter. Peter wasn't sure how he felt (excited, nervous, awkward and a little confused) and he wasn't not sure if he'd ever get used to it. He was terrified about making a fool of himself but was pleasantly surprised that it was one of the most enjoyable evenings that he's had that didn't involve Spider-Man.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Notes:**_

 _I wrote this almost a year ago (still haven't bought Marvel) and never came back cause I thought it was done. I've edited the whole thing so there's now actual paragraphs (WOW EXCITING) and I read some comments that didn't think that the ending was an actual ending so I wrote a short little part to add on to the end._

 _..._

Monday rolled around and Peter wanted to stay curled in the bed. Peter had thought up of so many bad scenarios including one where he got kicked out of school and no other school wanted him, he knew it was irrational but he couldn't help it. He went in and said the little speech that he had planned all weekend. Flash's parents did not look impressed and had demanded Peter's immediate expulsion. At that comment it looked like May was about to start throwing punches. After what felt like hours of conversations Peter and Flash left with a weeks detention each. Peter was pretty sure the school would be receiving a large donation from Flash's generous parents.

"What's the verdict," Ned asked as Peter grabbed his books from the locker.

"A weeks detention each," Peter replied.

"Seriously! He's only getting a week."

"Yep I believe the actual words were, 'he's a good kid and this is a first time problem.'"

After his detention (which Flash had spent glaring at Peter) he left and saw Tony Stark standing by his car.

"What, why are you here?"

"Nice to see you too Peter. May's working and I'm being a good citizen," Tony replied and got in the car. Peter followed quickly and they drove to the compound. Peter had explained the whole day and Mr Stark was outraged that they had gotten the same punishment but Peter explained that Flash's parents had the school wrapped around their finger.

"I'm a billionaire I could buy that school then you'd never have to worry about detention," Tony had responded.

Peter sat quietly in the kitchen and did his homework while Tony cooked a meal. Mr Stark seemed pretty pleased with himself so Peter ate ever bite even though it has even worse than when May tried to get adventurous in the kitchen. They spent the evening in the lab and Mr Stark showed him some designs he was working on.

"Hey Happy," Tony called as the head of security walked by the window.

"Yes boss?"

"I need you to take a photo," he said as he grabbed a frame off the desk. "If you're gonna lie you should do it right," Tony pulled Peter out of the chair and handed him a corner of the frame which had an "official" Stark Industries certificate in it.

"It's upside down," Peter said and put his fingers above Tony's head.

"Hey, cut it out. I'm the fun one," Tony responded and put his fingers behind Peter's head. "Did you get it?"

"Yes, anything else?" Happy asked.

"That's it thank you Happy." Tony looked down at the phone screen and flicked through the photos. He stopped on one.

"I'm gonna get this framed," he said before he returned to the work desk. Peter couldn't help but smile.

 ** _Notes:_**

Did you see what I did there? Haha *cries in the corner* I hope this was a more satisfying ending. I'll hopefully be back at the end of July with new stories. Thanks xx


End file.
